


Prickly [Inktober 2018]

by california_112



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fluff, ITV Endeavour, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Anyone seen Morse?"DI Thursday strode into the office, back after lunch, wending his way to Morse's tidy, empty desk. DS Jakes, perched on a table nearby, answered without looking away from the photos of the Carshall drowning case."Went out, about ten minutes ago.” he replied. “Something about the case."-or-Morse has been prickly all day, and Thursday wonders what's wrong.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is for Inktober 2018 - Thursday 25th October, Prickly.





	Prickly [Inktober 2018]

[Mood Music Because Why Not](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=bkUq98oiyRc&feature=share)

* * *

           "…don't you think? Morse?"

This late October lunchtime found DC Morse sitting in the usual noisy pub, opposite his superior, DI Thursday. And, of course, opposite the usual pint of beer. Whilst Morse had been hard at work on his crossword, Thursday had been reviewing the rough facts of their current investigation, a particularly puzzling problem about-

          "-the drowning, in Carshall Newtown? Morse?"

Morse looked up from the checkerboard, eyes wide. "Sir?"

          "Any thoughts?"

          "Just one, sir."

When Morse didn't elaborate, Thursday prompted. "And?"

          "Well, Miss Drew's alibi doesn't add up." Morse said. "She couldn't have been at home if Lance Foster saw her at the dance."

          "Of course not, clocked that ages ago." Thursday gave Morse a sideways glance, opening the greaseproof paper around his sandwiches. "What took you so long?"

          "Ham and tomato." Morse said, not answering the question.

          "Of course, it's Thursday." the DI smiled. "Anyway, what took you so long? Getting old, Morse?"

Unexpectedly, Morse's head snapped up from the squares, surprise and confusion in his eyes. "Uh…um…"

          "Morse?"

          "I'll see you at the station." Morse said, and getting up abruptly, left the pub.

A little surprised, wondering what he’d said wrong, Thursday looked back at the table, the half-completed crossword lying where Morse had abandoned it. Looking over the pattern or neat white squares and black voids, he first noticed an ink dot next to one of the clues, where Morse had clearly had trouble with the answer. The clue: 'Anniversary celebration (8)'.

* * *

          "Anyone seen Morse?"

DI Thursday strode into the office, back after lunch, wending his way to Morse's tidy, empty desk. DS Jakes, perched on a table nearby, answered without looking away from the photos of the Carshall drowning case.

          "Went out, about ten minutes ago.” he replied. “Something about the case."

Grunting, Thursday went into his office, and seated himself behind his desk. His in-tray was almost empty for once, and half an hour later he got up, and placed some completed files on Jakes' desk for filing.

          "Still no Morse?"

          "No, sir."

          "He say where he was going?"

          "Just to the murder site, for a quick look."

          "I'll check up on him,” Thursday said, “back soon."

Thursday grabbed his coat, tilted his hat, and swept from the office. Going to the motor pool, he found that Morse had the normal Jag out, and so deciding that the walk to the bus stop might do him some good, and started down the main street. A few minutes later, almost to the stop, he saw what he least expected: The Jag, parked and empty. Looking around, Thursday saw more or less what we expected; a record shop in the near distance. He watched nonchalantly from the bus stop, and not very much later, his ginger-haired, beige-car-coated bagman emerged, with a face characteristically like a wet weekend. Getting into the Jag, he cruised away back the way Thursday had come. Knowing that the DC couldn't come to any harm driving five minutes back to the station, Thursday crossed to the record shop and entered. A small, blond man greeted him.

          "How may I help you, sir?"

          "Just browsing." Thursday replied, moving towards a display.

After flicking through the records for a minute, he asked in a casual tone, "What'd the last gent want?"

          "Oh, some new opera recording. We only stock a few copies, mostly for the dons.” The shopkeeper replied. “Out of his budget, I'm afraid."

          "Let's have a look," said Thursday, and the man slid a colourful Puccini record into his hands.

A few minutes later Thursday left the store, his pocket a little lighter and a smile on his face.

* * *

Morse felt like a fool for not being more on top of the case. How could he have missed the alibi development, when Thursday had been reviewing it all day? Determined to make up for any lost time, it was he who sat in the warm pool of lamplight late that night, the rest of the office in wintry darkness. Reaching the end of the file, he flicked it back to the beginning. One more review, then home.

          "Still here, are we?"

Morse looked up to see Thursday walking into the room, hat and coat on, ready to go home.

          "So are you, sir." Morse said pointedly.

          "I'm not here to overwork myself." Thursday replied, stepping into the lamplight and placing two objects on Morse's desk.

          "My paper, from earlier...I don't understand."

          "Underneath."

Morse put the crossword to one side, revealing-

          "The new Puccini recording? Sir, what's-"

          "You've been prickly all day. Don't you recognise a present when you see one?"

Morse was stunned for a second. "How did you...know?"

          "Your crossword. 'Anniversary celebration', eight letters? Happy birthday, Morse."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's shorter than usual, im away~ also, do you guys like the music thing or nah?
> 
> Note: I know that Morse's canon birthday is on September 29th, but I wrote this before I knew that so :P
> 
> Hey there! I'm still quite new to writing for this fandom, but getting into it now, this is the last of my Inktober efforts, but I've got something big planned for the future! Feel free to critique my work, I need all the advice I can get :) ~Cosmo
> 
> [Crossposted on Tumblr: @carryon-writing]


End file.
